28 May 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-28 ; Comments *A two hour twenty minute recording of a two and a half hour show is available. *''"And so farewell Harvey Sid Fisher you have served us well."'' *John gives away ten pairs of four day tickets for the 1994 Phoenix Festival , as part of the '1FM 10,000 ticket giveaway' promotion. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recording have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . *Tracks marked # are available on the 1994 (May-Sep) mixtape over on the Gibson's Tapes page. Sessions *3Ds one and only session, recorded 24 April 1994. No known commercial release. *Breed #3, repeat of a session first broadcast 06 November 1993. Session recorded 11 October 1993. No known commercial release. The track ‘Greatest Story Never Told’ not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins near start of first track *Incredible Force Of Junior: ‘Greatest Thing (7 inch - Jet Propulsion )’ Swingset Records *Kiendege Super Stars: 'Wan Gashe (7 inch) Mariene Records *Pussycat Trash: ‘Stupid Nothing (7 inch - La La Ovular )’ Slampt *3Ds: ‘The Venus Trail’ (Peel Session) *Lightning Slim: ‘It's Mighty Crazy (CD – Rooster Blues / Bell Ringer )’ Ace Records *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: ‘Flames Up (CD - The Funeral Pudding )’ Ajax *Scum Of Toytown: ‘Jackboot Crusade (7 inch - Destruction Of Both Houses Of Parliament By Fire )’ Words Of Warning *Globo: ‘Beautiful Feeling (12 inch )’ Hydrogen Dukebox # *Philistines Jr: ‘Kas Tos Dumus Kupinaj? (7 inch – Farmer Brown )’ Shiver Records # *Breed: ‘Blood Planets' (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: Freedom Mix (12 inch - Duniya Remixes )’ Nation Records *3Ds: ‘The Golden Grove’ (Peel Session) # : (Tape Flip) *Phantom Surfers: ‘Crossover Tragedy (CD - The Exciting Sounds Of Model Road Racing )’ Hobby Hut Records *Frank Black: ‘The Hostess With The Mostest (CD - Teenager Of The Year )’ 4AD *AapogeE: ‘The Force To The Darkside Mix (Various Artists 12 inch – Australian EP )’ Rabbit City Records : (5:30 news) *Juno Reactor: ‘High Energy Protons People Mix (12 inch )’ NovaMute *'File 2' cuts in during above track *Breed: ‘Violent Sentimental’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘..he’s a fan of Harvey Sid Fisher and quite clearly like so many other millions of people all over the country he’s going to be grieving over the fact that this is the last track I shall be playing from Harvey Sid Fisher’s LP Astrology Songs...’) *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Pisces (LP - Astrology Songs )’ Amarillo Records *Fuzzy: ‘Flashlight (7 inch )' Seed Records *Mazey Fade: Anastesia (CD - Secret Watchers Built The World )’ Domino *Hysterical Systems: 'Pleasure (12 inch - Hysterical Systems EP )’ Kickin Records *3Ds: 'The Young And The Restless' (Peel Session) *Bush Pilot: ‘The Big Quaalude Thunder Nothing (7 inch - Canine )’ Frog : (Tape Flip) *Chania River Boys: ‘Pambele Zela Nyengese (7 inch)’ Best Sounds1) *Breed: ‘Hell Stays Open All Night Long’ (Peel Session) *Doo Rag: ‘Old Car (CD - Chuncked And Muddled )’ Bloat Records *Squid: ‘Overdub (12 inch )' Apollo : (6:30 news) *Brain Police: ‘Struggle (CD – Drain )’ BGR Records *Tommy Ellison & The Singing Stars ‘I Want To Be Loved (CD - It's Jesus Y'all)’ Ace Records *3Ds: ‘Sing Song’ (Peel Session) *Charms: ‘Sugar & Spice (7 inch)’ Handbag Records *Nev: ‘Jastic (12 inch - Indexa Philosopler EP )’ GPR *'File 1' ends 6:11 into above track *Breed: ‘Greatest Story Never Told’ (Peel Session)’ *Man Or Astroman: 'The Heavies Surf The River Of Blood (LP - Destroy All Astromen! )’ Estrus Records *Handover to Johnnie Walker *'File 2' ends File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-05-28 (incomplete) *2) 1994-05-28 Peel Show LE643 ;Length *1) 2:21:04 *2) 1:23:22 (from 1:16:21 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Created from LE643 of Lee Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector